Alnarra Stargrove
Alnarra "Lynx" Stargrove is an abnormally friendly Kaldorei Druidess currently her whereabouts are unknown at this time . She is a widower and survives three children. Raised in a very traditional Kaldorei household approximately 5,000 years after the great civil war, Alnarra tends to find herself with differing views from the majority of her people, tending to shy away from the Xenophobic views which are common among the Kaldorei populace. She is generally a fairly social individual. =Description= ---- A generally fit, and usually leather clad druidess often found in either a doctor's robe or a unique but lightweight set of Reddish brown leather armor with a heavy brownish robe atop that which provides her with a hoood Elven Form Standing at 6'8" Alnarra tends to be somewhat short to average height for a Kaldorei woman. Clad in street clothing and carrying a small indiscreet knife. Her face is generally hooded, and she appears to have a large satchel on her side from which tools of all sorts and variety hang. The satchel tends to be filled with Books, Medical Equipment, Screwdrivers, and wrenches, appearing to have arcane properties so that all of the items might fit inside. Smelling of a mixture of chemicals, oil, and medical supplies Alnarra is rarely found without a book and a pair of glasses nearby. If you were to find her without her hood, you would see neatly kept, long flowing blue Kaldorei hair as well as the distinctive single claw shaped tattoos that make residence on her face, traditional and common among Kaldorei woman. A distinctive coffin shaped locket hangs around her neck, supported by a golden chain. Joined by a silver feline necklace. On her wrist a small and elaborate jeweled band rest. It looks to be more of Sin'dorei origin then anything made by a race of the Alliance. Feline Form Alnarra's feline form has a brightly colored lavender coat that has been meticulously groomed. Her favorite satchel still sits on her side, though it now takes on a shape more in line with a saddle bag, and she can usually be spotted with a pair of goggles around her face, a green band keeping them there, almost like a pair of aviator's goggles. The druidic markings on her side are clear, and the coffin shaped locket remains hanging around her neck. All other jewelry having vanished in this form, she stands at a reasonable height, more in line with a panther or mountain lion. It is worth nothing that her tail has a distinct white tip in terms of fur color =History= ---- A young Kaldorei woman who has suffered a series of personal losses Youth Alnarra was raised by her mother and Father, Archeologist studying the ruins of the Kal'dorei empire. She was born as an only chlid. Her Father had served in the great Kal'dorei civil war and further in the War of the Satyr as a druidic soldier. His ties with the circle allowed her to take training (despite the cultural taboo) under a druid by the name of Dathans. Her mother had served as a sentinel focusing on a military career. Though she will not discuss the matter openly, her mother tended to be very disapproving of Alnarra in general. The druidess mother attempted to raise Alnarra to be a huntress who she had hoped would enter the Kaldorei Military, in addition there are strong indications that Alnarra's birth was not intentional. Often times Alnarra was beaten for various perceived failures, prompting her Father to attempt to shelter her, perhaps the reason that she was allowed to begin training in the practices of druidism before the large cultural shift which made Female druids common place. At a young age she came to fall in love with a young Kaldorei Scout by the name of Veraldan Stargrove. It was not until her father was killed during an attack by Satyr that the druidess would leave her home. She went on to Marry Veraldan. The two had three children together and moved to Ashenvale where Alnarra went on to work as a Herbalist and Stable Hand. Her oldest, Talgrath, would go on to become a druid and a doctor. The family operated as a fairly normal Kaldorei family until the events of the War of the shifting sands, in which Alnarra's children all joined the Kaldorei Military to assist in matters in Silithus. The resulting war would claim the lives of all three children, leaving the druidess highly distraught. Her mother would go on to die during the Human's third war, defending Kaldorei lands from the onslaught of Scourge forces during Hyjal. Alnarra would join Veraldan in helping the then fledgling Alliance Military. Time with the Alliance Following the initial invasion of Kaldorei lands, Alnarra joined Veraldan in a series of military campaigns. Generally the couple served as front lines soldiers and scouts. They would go on to assist in various battles, though their most notable contribution was during the Alliance War in the North, serving with forces near the Naxxramas Citadel. A humorous incident resulted in her gaining the nickname "Lynx" among fellow soldiers. Veraldan would go on to become the leader of a scouting division and the two openly served together until the events of the Cataclsym. During a raid on a cultist stronghold, a lack of intelligence of cultist strength resulted in the couples unit being ambushed. Veraldan Stargrove was killed during the incident and resulted in Alnarra's immediate withdrawal from military service, taking a dishonerable discharge. The death of her husband caused her to go into a state of deep mourning and seclusion. Retreating to the forest of Ashenvale, Alnarra took on her feline form dissapearing into the forest for several months, presumed lost to the form's instincts. It would not be until she was recovered by a sentinel unit under the command of a Fafen Evermoon. Thanks to the work with the priestess Alnarra was able to remain with the sentinel unit until she was discharged for drunken and disorderly conduct while on duty. Following this, she would go on to become a diplomatic Attache for the Cenarion circle, working to help with matters of paperwork and the like. It was during this time that she met a diplomat by the name of Luinsul working together the two grew to be close friends. Alnarra eventually came to love Luinsul's oldest son, Hafu. The two got married and began planning a family together; however, Alnarra's depression, alcoholism, and complications with the resulting pregnancy forced an early termination. The resutl was the collapse of the relationship and a brief lapse in Alnarra's ability to maintain and control her feral instincts. An incident in a secluded section of Stormwind resulted in the murder of someone that Alnarra believed to be a cultist of the Twilight Hammer. Time with the Devilclaw Following the Divorce, Abortion, and Murder, Alnarra retreated to a then criminal group operating out of Darkshire. The Devilclaw served as a place for Alnarra to evade her possible criminal charges as well as recover from the deep and scarring personal matters which plagued her. Using a pseudonym the druidess went on to study at a Darnassian medical college, earning her doctorates and a medical license. She went on to serve as the long service doctor to the Devilclaw earning her respect within the organization. During her tenure there she would eventually become one of the organization's leaders. Several internal conflicts eventually resulted in her stepping down to a less active roll, but she still maintains a fair amount of control and authority within the organization. During her time there she would go on to look after A Kaldorei Priestess by the name of Lithiaris Rillsinger as well as a Worgen Pickpocket by the name of Gwenhwyfarr Thorn. She does not have any legal or biological ties to the individuals, but she treats them like her own children During her time with the Devilclaw, she began to conduct Medical experiments in the field of Blood Magic for still unknown reasons. The Cenarion Circle became aware of these matters and revoked her standing and affiliation with the organization. A series of suicide attempts during her tenure left her with serious internal organ damage, leaving her incapable of having children. Time with the Storm Glaive Following a bit of a falling out with the Devilclaw, she begna to take an active roll aboard the merchan vessel of an old Friend, Fafen Evermoon. For some time she served as the ship's cheie medical officer, and it was aboard this vessel that she wed Elynxdria K'Shinar. Time With Section 28 Following the Legion's attack, Alnarra was recalled to Section 28, the spy organization she and her husband had served for some 1000 years following the war of the Shifting Sands. they wished to have an individual who could serve as public relations for the organization following the mysterious death of it's previous leadership. While commanding the unit, Alnarra oversaw countless operations of every form of espionage from drug trafficing to assination, anything which may have kept the organization and the people of the Kaldorei people safe from harm. it was here that she was exposed to a number of training techniques to push her abilities to their limits. Her mastery of Fae, Feral, and Ironwood magic were compressed in training conducted in a series of Nightborne inspired time warping chambers. While Section 28 had a number of success under her reign, their failure to stop the attack on Darnassus resulted in her dismissal by the Priesthood from the position, She has not been seen or heard from since. =Personality= ---- Alnarra is by and large, a soccor mom. She has a constant worry for the safety and well being of children, more then likely prompted by the loss of her children during the War of the Shifting Sands. Because of her time with the Devilclaw and an abusive upbringing she has a more neutral stance on moral issues. By and large she tends to favor the idea that people are inherently good, and will act to help most anyone she comes across regardless of creed, race, or gender with the exception of those that find themselves affiliated with any Old God Cults. She is generally a kind, caring, and emotional individual, oftentimes expressive of the depression that still haunts her. Beliefs A strict believer in Druidic cultures and lore, including the nature of balance. She like many druids worships the Animal Spirits which provide druids with the capability of taking their forms. In addition she is a follower of Elune, though her religious convictions have wavered severely in light of the string of deaths which have plagued her. Quirks Tending to stick to her feline form when either uncomfortable, nervous, or generally upset, the Druidess has body image issues which cause her to think that her Elven form is not attractive or desirable. In addition it is said that she has a strange tendency to brush the hair of those that she believes to be in distress, believing that the act can calm them. Relationships Veraldan Stargrove - Her Husband of several thousand years and father to her three biological children. The two shared a happy relationship together Hafu Ebonash - Son of Luinsul, the druidess would go on to Marry the man in a very brief relationship before complications ended the matter. The two have not spoken in some time. Araane Stormwarder - During her time with the Devilclaw, Alnarra became quite enamored with the organizations leader resulting in a brief relationship; however, due complications resulting from Araane's affections for other individuals and marriage the two have instead become close friends. Baelali Rillsinger - Brother to Lithiaris Rillsinger, the druidess spent a short time dating the man before a series of relationship issues would eventually result in a fairly violent break up including the destruction of Alnarra's home in Ashenvale. The two do not speak. Inodraen Sharpclaw - A druid of the Devilclaw who Alnarra grew exceptionally close too. After an incident in which he lost his druidic powers the two have been out of contact. Elynxdria K'Shinar - A Sin'dorei huntress whom Alnarra met during her time with the Devilclaw. The two share a complicated history, but have come to find themselves in a close relationship.Category:Druids Category:Night Elf